Mi Luna
by Samhaim Girl
Summary: Todo amor é desregrado. Toda vida tem um fim. Nosso amor só tem uma regra: É você não ficar longe de mim. Ela amava ele, e ele sofria. O que fazer? Trazer luz à sua vida... Mas como? Sendo Mi Luna...
1. 1º passo: dor

_**1º passo: dor**_

Esse capítulo é dedicado, de todo o meu coração, á aqueles que me apoiaram: Ani, Moon, Vivica, Adara e tantos outros. Dedico essa fic também, a todos os H/L que eu conheci e a todas as pessoas do fórum, que são ótimas. Gostaria também de agradecer a Deus e à Deusa, e a todos os meus familiares e amigos. Meu agradecimento a vocês.

Ele fechou os olhos e respirou fundo mais uma vez. A neve rodopiava a sua volta e o casaco estava encharcado, assim como as botas, mas ele não ligava. A única coisa para a qual ele estivera ligando nos últimos tempos havia sido aquele vazio dentro do seu peito. Era sempre assim, desde que Sirius se fora. Ele gostava de caminhar sozinho, a noite, não importando realmente que tempo fazia. E agora, na época do Natal, lá estava ele novamente, nos jardins de Hogwarts, caminhando na sua solidão.

Rony e Hermione poderiam estar com ele, se ele não tivesse insistido tanto para Rony levar Mione para A Toca, a fim de contarem ao resto dos Wesleys que estavam namorando. E agora, mais uma vez, ele estava sozinho. E gostava do fato, apesar de tudo.

Abriu os olhos e parou de caminhar. Sentou-se na neve, em frente ao lago, embaixo da mesma árvore que um dia os marotos haviam dividido em uma tarde de verão. Os marotos. Agora não existiam mais. Seu pai estava morto, Sirius estava morto, Pedro os havia traído e Remo, o último que havia sobrado para contar uma história positiva, estava passando o Natal com os Tonks, a fim de pedir Nymphadora em casamento para o pai dela, em Gales. Os marotos haviam acabado, haviam sido desintegrados. Parou por um momento, pensando se algo assim chegaria a acontecer com ele, Rony e Hermione. Mas apenas esse pensamento lhe quebrava o coração em mais pedaços do que ele já estava, então resolveu se concentrar apenas no lago á sua frente.

A água estava congelada, e ele sentiu-se tentado a conjurar uns patins de gelo para poder patinar ali. A superfície se estendia até o perder de vista, em uma crosta fina de gelo, e ele conseguia ver sombras e brilhos movendo-se rapidamente abaixo dele.

Jogou a cabeça para trás e suspirou. Estava ouvindo passos na neve...

Era Gina. Ensaiou um sorriso, mas viu a cara séria dela e desistiu.

"Boa tarde, Gina"

"Boa tarde, Harry... Posso me sentar?"

"Claro... Sinta-se á vontade" e então Gina se ajeitou ao lado dele na árvore. E deu seu menor sorriso "O que houve?"

"Eu preciso falar com você..."

"Sou todo ouvidos"

"Harry..." ela exitou por um segundo, antes de continuar, numa voz calma e temperada, fazendo Harry sorrir "Você está estranho... O que está acontecendo com você?"

"Nada, Gina... Só quero um pouco de privacidade..."

"Isso foi uma indireta?"

"Não"

"Então, o que foi?"

"Uma confissão" ele fechou os olhos, seu sorriso morrendo aos poucos. O ar divertido de Gina se esvaiu e ela percorreu o rosto dele com os olhos.

"Isso soa tão triste... Sabe, estamos preocupados com você"

"Estamos?"

"Eu, Rony, Mione, Luna..."

"Luna?" ele levantou as sobrancelhas sem sequer notar.

"Ela também gosta de você, sabe?"

"Hum..." ele se limitou a dar de ombros.

"Harry, você tem de parar com isso..."

"Isso o quê?"

"Isso! Você está quieto! Você está triste! A gente sabe que o Sirius morreu, mas, que droga, você não morreu junto!"

"Ele era a minha única família" ele murmurou, os olhos ainda fechados. Gina se levantou, furiosa.

"Então, o que nós somos? Um monte de merda sobre pernas? Ah, quer saber, Harry? Eu desisto! Passei os últimos seis meses da minha vida tentando te animar, mas agora eu desisto! CHEGA!" e saiu correndo de volta para o castelo. Harry abriu os olhos para observar os cabelos ruivos se distanciando na neve, e suspirou.

"O monte de merda deve ser eu, Gina... Eu..." e se levantou, devagar, olhando a sua volta. Sentia-se perdido. Mais perdido do que nunca. Agora não tinha mais Sirius, para dar a voz da experiência. Tinha Rony e Mione - o casalzinho apaixonado mais intrigante que ele já vira, nunca parando de brigar -, tinha Gina - a garota que passava mais tempo de TPM que ele já conhecera - e... Bem, e mais ninguém. Talvez Hagrid, que definitivamente era a pessoa mais atrapalhada que ele já vira. Mas, bem, se isso lhe servia de consolo, ele não conhecia muitas pessoas – ao menos não conhecia bem muitas pessoas. Mas isso não lhe servia de consolo - apenas servia para lhe mostrar o quão insignificante ele era.

Balançando a cabeça, ele começou a andar na direção da Floresta Proibida, as mãos nos bolsos, os lábios comprimidos.

Por que ele tinha de se sentir assim? Sirius havia de ter morrido mais cedo ou mais tarde... Ele sabia disso. Mas ele acabou se pegando com o desejo de que tivesse sido mais tarde.

Sabia que era egoísmo da sua parte - ao menos segundo as poucas histórias que ele vira os Dursley contarem para seu filho, Duda. Nessas histórias, as pessoas morriam quando era a hora delas e Deus precisava delas. Ou senão, essas pessoas podiam virar anjos e vir ajudar as pessoas na Terra. Ou ainda podiam virar estrelas, para guiar as pessoas. Mas, que droga, ele precisava de Sirius ali na Terra, para o ajudar e proteger e o guiar! Deus não precisava Ter levado ele embora, quando ele ainda era tão necessário na Terra, a fim de preencher o vazio da sua alma... E novamente, Harry se pegou balançando a cabeça. Aquelas eram idéias infantis. Ele já era quase um adulto - tinha dezesseis anos, afinal.

Parou na orla da Floresta. Por que raios mesmo ele havia ido para lá? Ah, as árvores. Encarou os pinheiros altos, os carvalhos, os cedros que se estendiam por todo o lado. Formavam uma bela paisagem, com toda aquela neve pousada sobre eles... Mas, não sabia o porquê, aquelas paisagens ainda lhe pareciam tristes. Tudo para ele parecia triste. Ver seus amigos todos encontrando seus pares - Gina, que havia se fixado com Dino, Rony e Mione, Hagrid e Maxime - e ele ainda sozinho era uma idéia que o deprimia. Talvez fosse isso o que lhe faltasse. Talvez o vazio na sua alma não fosse pela falta de Sirius... Talvez fosse a falta de alguém com quem dividir os momentos bons. Talvez ele precisasse apenas de alguém para si... Alguém que secasse as suas lágrimas...

Suspirou novamente, ao perceber que havia entrado, devagar, na Floresta. Havia sido apenas mais um impulso, mas um terrível impulso. Não era uma idéia muito boa entrar na Floresta Proibida quando se estava começando a escurecer.

Mas, logo á sua frente, estava a clareira onde Hagrid, uma vez no último ano, lhes havia dado uma aula sobre os Trestálios. Lembrou-se de como os animais o haviam ajudado a ir até o Ministério, quando ele achara que Sirius estava em perigo - apesar de aquilo ter sido apenas um plano de Voldemort para capturá-lo. E como os mesmo trestálios o haviam levado até o local onde Sirius encontraria a morte. Malditos trestálios... E mais uma vez ele sacudiu a cabeça.

Parou no meio da clareira, olhando á sua volta, como que se esperando que algo ou alguém aparecesse ali de repente. Quando nada aconteceu, ele sentou-se na grama mal aparada e fechou os olhos. Pensava - mais uma vez! - em Sirius. Em como ele entendia Harry. Em como ele o apoiava. Em como ele era divertido. Em como ele tinha sonhos e expectativas. Em como ele as vezes confundia Harry com Tiago, e acabava agindo com o primeiro como se ele fosse o segundo. Em como Sirius, apesar de qualquer coisa, era uma pessoa ótima, e em como ele havia achado graça no fato de Bellatrix Lestrange não ter acertado o feitiço nele da primeira vez. E na expressão de terror dele ao ser acertado na segunda. Antes que Harry pudesse se conter, as lágrimas já escorriam devagar pelo seu rosto, congelando suas bochechas e ardendo. Antes mesmo que ele conseguisse racionalizar o fato e tentar se comprimir, Harry não tinha mais controle sobre a sua respiração, e ela saia em arfadas longas e soluços brandos, ambos tristes e parecendo encharcados do sangue da sua alma. Antes que Harry Potter notasse, estava chorando.

Tentou, ele realmente tentou, se controlar. Mas parecia que cada lágrima fazia outras tantas virem juntas e que cada soluço descompassava ainda mais a sua respiração. E enquanto as lágrimas escorriam e o congelavam por fora, o aqueciam levemente por dentro. Era um alívio finalmente conseguir chorar. Sirius estava morto. Estava morto, e não se podia fazer nada por isso. Não havia sido o primeiro e nem o último perdido na guerra, mas fora importante. Morrera lutando pelo que acreditava - a liberdade - e estivera se divertindo antes. Sirius estava morto. Morto. Morto e ponto final.

"Harry...?" a voz vaga e doce de alguém soou as suas costas, e ele se virou, lutando novamente para conter suas lágrimas e tentando a todo custo enxuga-las.

"Luna?" ele murmurou e ela sorriu.

"Pare com isso... Pode chorar. Chorar faz bem" ela lhe olhou com carinho, e veio sentar-se ao seu lado. Harry apenas fechou os olhos, algumas lágrimas ainda escapando por entre as pálpebras "Então é isso o que você vem fazer toda noite? Chorar na clareira? Por um tempo cheguei a pensar que estivesse tendo um caso com uma das sereias do lago" ela lhe sorriu, e ele não conseguiu se conter e acabou rindo. Era ótimo voltar a rir de qualquer coisa, depois de quase sete meses.

"Não, eu não faço nem um nem outro... Apenas caminho e penso..."

"Ah, parece bom. Mas eu gostaria mais se você estivesse tendo encontros com sereias. Seria mais divertido e emocionante... Quem sabe o papai não fizesse uma matéria sobre isso?" os olhos claros dela brilharam e Harry franziu as sobrancelhas.

"Eu não tenho esses encontros, Luna..."

"Ah, eu sei... Mas seria bom pra você. Você tem me parecido sozinho"

"Eu gosto disso"

"De ficar sozinho?"

"É"

"Eu também. Ajuda a ouvir melhor o que temos a dizer a nós mesmos... Faz bem pro coração, sabe? Os batimentos desaceleram e tem menos chances de você ter uma taquicardia... Aliás, eu te falei sobre o trasgo que morreu de taquicardia...?"

"Luna" ele se limitou a murmurar e ela se calou.

"Oh, me desculpe. Achei que histórias pudessem te animar"

"Talvez outro dia"

"É, quem sabe... Hei, Harry, foi bom te ver... Volte sempre aqui! Boa noite!" e sem mais explicações se levantou e foi embora.

Harry permaneceu parado ali na clareira, seus olhos vagando pela grama verde até que os últimos resquícios do sol se foram e só sobrou a escuridão; então ele se levantou e voltou para o castelo, com uma leve sensação de conforto que ele não sentia já havia um longo tempo.


	2. 2º passo: confusão

_**2º passo: confusão**_

Esse capítulo é dedicado especialmente a Vivica e Moon, que queriam tanto esse segundo passo.

Folheou o livro com pressa; Mdm. Pince o encarava do outro lado da biblioteca. Iriam dar nove horas e o toque de recolher, e a biblioteca ia fechar; mas que se danasse! Ele precisava terminar a pesquisa de poções.

Os olhos correram as palavras, não encontrando o que precisava. Soltou um gemido exasperado e ouviu alguém rir por sobre seu ombro. Quando se virou para ver quem era, encontrou a cara de Luna sorrindo ao seu lado.

"Luna" ele resmungou e voltou a olhar para o livro, mas sem conseguir se concentrar realmente.

"Eu mesma. O que está procurando?"

"Preciso encontrar vinte e cinco poções que usam sangue de dragão... Só que eu só achei cinco!" ele murmurou, e Luna riu novamente "Qual é a graça?"

"Você está vermelho... Parece um balaço..." ela deu de ombros e sumiu. Harry agradeceu mentalmente, e voltou a buscar no livro enorme que tinha a sua frente as poções "Aqui" Luna estava novamente ao seu lado, mas dessa vez segurava um livro em mãos.

"O que é isso?"

"Um livro. Sobre dragões. Tem cinco capítulos falando sobre o uso do sangue dos dragões, e neles devem ter mais do que cento e cinqüenta poções. Sinta-se livre para copiar" e estendeu o livro para ele, o apoiando sobre a mesa e saiu da biblioteca. Harry ficou parado.

"Sr. Potter, temo que tenha de sair! A biblioteca vai fechar..."

"Oh, certo. Posso alugar esse livro?" e balançou entre os dedos e exemplar que Luna lhe entregara. Madame Pince o encarou nos olhos e balançou a cabeça.

"Esse livro não é da biblioteca"

"Oh, certo... Então... Obrigado" e se levantou, o livro preso na sua mão de maneira desajeitada, e saiu da biblioteca.

Em silêncio, absorto em seus pensamentos, Harry deixou seus pés o guiarem para onde quisessem. Acabou se encontrando na frente da enorme porta de carvalho que levava aos jardins. Naquele dia ele não havia saído do castelo. Com um longo suspiro ele abriu a porta e se viu descendo os degraus até alcançar a grama fresca.

Seus pés novamente o guiaram até a Floresta. Mas naquele dia a lua estava alta no céu e iluminava as árvores. Ele as encarou e se moveu até chegar perto da clareira. E então entrou.

Estava tudo escuro, as árvores em volta barrando a luz, mas ele se sentiu confortável. Havia alguém ali, ele sabia. Podia ouvir. Podia sentir que havia alguém ali. Tentou enxergar, mas não conseguiu.

E então alguma coisa tocou seu quadril, e quando levou os olhos até ali, não viu nada. E então soube que um dos trestálios estava ali, tão negro que se confundia com a escuridão.

"Olá..." murmurou baixinho enquanto levava a mão até o animal e o tocava sem receio. E então um facho de luz atingiu seus olhos.

"Ah, Harry..." cabelos loiros refletiram-se na pouca luz da varinha, e os olhos da menina na sua frente estavam cálidos e tristes, quando ela o encarou. Harry apenas acenou com a cabeça e tentou sorrir para Luna. E então, cairam em silêncio, um olhando para o outro sob a pouca luz que saia da varinha de Luna.

"O que você faz aqui e á essa hora, Luna?"

"Os trestálios são bons amigos e ouvintes. Eu precisava conversar com alguém" e Harry viu ela dar de ombros e tirar a luz de perto dele. Ela voltou a luz para um dos animais negros, que estava deitado elegantemente no chão. Ela chegou perto dele e lhe afagou a cabeça com carinho "Esse é Moluti. O líder desse grupo de trestálios. Sabe, os trestálios tem uma vida bastante parecida com a nossa..."

"Você parece gostar deles"

"São os únicos que não caçoam de mim..." ela deu um sorriso "Lunática, lembra?"

"Oh, sim. As pessoas são tão estúpidas e malvadas..." disse e viu Luna sorrir do outro lado do gramado. Com certeza devia haver algo em sua voz que denunciava a sua incapacidade para lidar com pessoas do sexo oposto; e, então, que denunciava que ele não sabia o que dizer.

"Eu sei que você também me chamava assim... Não precisa tentar esconder..." aquilo era dor? Harry estreitou os olhos; seria aquela a mesma dor que ele sentia? Com alguns passos incertos, chegou mais perto dela e sentou-se.

"Chamava. Mas não vejo mais motivos para isso, agora" e ela sorriu, então, e voltou a acariciar o animal.

Os minutos de silêncio pareciam confortadores, depois de se ter dito algo como o que Harry havia dito. E, por mais incrível que parecesse para ele, ele acreditava no que havia dito. Ele não achava mais que Luna fosse lunática - diferente, talvez; lunática, nunca.

E então se pegou balançando a cabeça, para espantar os pensamentos indevidos mais uma vez. Luna era mais nova e ele mal a conhecia; não era, decerto, a melhor pessoa para se pensar que era especial.

"Nunca negue as coisas que se passam no seu coração..." ele ouviu ela murmurar baixinho, sem nem ao menos ter virado o rosto da direção do animal negro, que tinha os olhos fechados.

"Como?"

"Meu pai me disse isso uma vez... Ele é uma grande pessoa, sabe?" pena. Era isso o que ele estava sentindo? Talvez fosse. Ou ao menos era parecido com pena. Pois havia adoração e amor incondicional nos olhos dela, e aquilo machucava Harry; pensar que a menina doce ao seu lado havia dado seu coração ao pai, e que acreditava realmente nas coisas que ele dizia, até mesmo que os duendes eram antigamente um povo parecido com os humanos que cultuava o Deus Hipogrifo Azul. Ela era tão inocente, afinal, que tocava o coração de Harry.

E então ele se sentiu confortado como nunca, mais uma vez. Era ótimo sentir aquilo. Mas lhe causava certo remorso.

Afinal, Sirius estava morto há tão pouco tempo que merecia um bocado de seus pensamentos, certo? E agora ele estava dividindo os pensamentos com Luna Lovegood, a Lunática? Oh, céus, havia alguma coisa errada.

E talvez realmente houvesse algo errado, ele pensou, quando, sem nem mesmo saber de onde, um par de lábios macios e quentes pousou sobre os seus.

E ele esqueceu de pensar nesse mesmo momento.

Tudo o que ele quis foi sentir. Sentir a solidão indo embora, sentir um conforto e uma paz que ele não havia encontrado no seu primeiro beijo com Cho. Sentir uma avalanche de emoções e tudo o que vinha com elas.

Mas ele mal teve tempo.

Antes mesmo que ele pudesse levantar a mão para tocar o rosto da dona dos lábios quentes e macios, o beijo acabou e ele se viu encarando os olhos suaves de Luna, que havia perdido todo o ar vago. E então ela sorriu, e ele notou pela primeira vez como os lábios dela tinham um tom carmesim bonito, e em como seus olhos sempre pareciam abranger seus sorrisos.

"Converse com os trestálios. Eles são bons amigos..." ela murmurou enquanto se levantava. Quando ela já estava saindo da clareira, Harry conseguiu arranjar fôlego para falar alguma coisa.

"O que foi isso?"

"Boa noite. Te vejo amanhã" ela respondeu simplesmente, e sumiu na escuridão.

N.A.: Um beijo rápido para uma notória e rápida história de amor. -

Meus agradecimentos a todos que deixaram reviews... Ani, minha amada pucana, por seu humor um pouco ácido... phillipa11 pelos elogios e por ter encontrado na minha fanfic a sua própria... E, finalmente, BabI BlacK, que deve ter esperado um ou dois séculos pela atualização, e que finalmente vai saber que a fic não termina no primeiro beijo!

Samhaim Girl.


	3. 3º passo: negação

_**3º passo: negação**_

Esse capítulo é dedicado á Adara Black, á Ameria Asakura, á Lily, á Mary e á Deep Wesley. Obrigada por terem gostado da fic! Esse capítulo é para todas vocês! E me desculpem se ele está curto demais... \'

A lua iluminava fracamente o corpo que andava devagar na grama. Os passos eram suaves e macios, silenciosos, enquanto ele se arrastava na direção da Floresta. O corpo era esguio e alto, desengonçado, como de quem cresce demais em tempo de menos; os cabelos eram idênticos aos de quem acabava de acordar; os olhos, pareciam duas esmeraldas encrustadas no meio da pele alva - e esses mesmos olhos estavam marcados pelo sofrimento e a expectativa. Esses dois sentimentos eram tão marcantes, que mesmo quem o olhasse de longe, apenas sob a luz da lua, conseguiria nota-los. Mas os sentimentos marcados nos olhos eram pouco em relação ao que explodia em seu interior.

Angustia. Dor. Dúvida. Exaltação. Esperança. Medo. Não eram tudo, ainda, mas eram alguns dos sentimentos que ali estavam. Havia a angústia do não saber, e a dor da quase certeza, a dúvida sobre o seu próprio coração, a exaltação de ter conseguido sair da rotina, a esperança de um futuro melhor e o medo de que esse futuro não existisse.

Afinal, o que estava acontecendo? Ele estava se deixando levar, mais uma vez. Deixara-se levar uma vez por um pesadelo idiota, e Sirius acabara morto.

Os passos cessaram.

Oh, droga, não devia pensar em Sirius. Aquilo ainda o machucava terrivelmente, e se não quisesse morrer de dor, ele deveria parar de pensar sobre aquilo. Hei, mas por que diabos ele se importava? Ontem mesmo ele não estava se importando se estaria vivo ou morto. Não se importava se era a única esperança do mundo mágico. Queria que o mundo mágico se danasse, na verdade. Afinal, Sirius estava morto.

Fechou os olhos, se reprimindo mentalmente. Pare, disse a si mesmo, pare de pensar nele. Ele já bateu as botas, agora você tem de se virar.

Mas ele não tinha motivos para querer se virar.

Certo?

Okay, agora ele tinha. Ele queria saber o porquê de Luna tê-lo, hum, beijado.

Fechou os olhos e se pegou pensando nos lábios dela, e em como eram macios, em como o hálito dela era cálido e em como havia esperança e morte em seus olhos, e em como ele queria ampará-la...

PARA TUDO!

Ele não queria amparar Luna Lovegood e muito menos achava os lábios dela macios e seu hálito cálido. Ele era Harry Potter, e ela era Luna Lovegood. Ele era um grifinório e ela uma corvinal, Ele queria morrer e ela viver. Eram diferentes demais para dar certo. E, além do mais, ele era um ano mais velho. Estava com dezesseis anos, pelo amor de Deus. Não se interessava por meninas mais novas.

Mas e se estivesse se interessando? Afinal, Luna não era como os outros.

Ela era esquisita, se forçou a dizer.

E feia.

Mentira.

Ela não era feia.

Opa, sim, ela era feia! Harry não podia ficar com ela! Era um ano mais nova, esquisita e feia!

E aquelas palavras que ele disse em pensamento o magoaram mais do que quaisquer outras que tivesse dito antes. Até mesmo mais do que pensar em Sirius.

Gemeu baixinho e se recolocou a andar. Tinha de chegar na clareira e esclarecer tudo. Luna não tinha o direito de fazer a mente dele ficar assim, com apenas um beijo. Nem Cho fizera isso. E ele fora apaixonado por Cho.

E com esse pensamento, chegou numa conclusão aterradora, que o fez parar de andar mais uma vez.

Ele estava apaixonado por Luna.

NÃO! Ele não estava apaixonado por Luna Lovegood. Ela que fosse para o inferno!

E então, virou-se sobre os calcanhares e partiu de volta para o castelo imponente, sentindo seu coração partir com a própria decisão. Mas ele sabia que não devia ficar junto de Luna. Não podia.

Não podia.

Os trestálios relinchavam e bufavam perto dela. Era como se dissessem para ela esquecer a sua esperança infundada. A miravam nos olhos e soltavam baforadas de ar perto de sua orelha, como carinhos mornos. Ela apenas sorria tristemente.

"Acho que ele não vem" ela murmurou, afinal, fazendo um carinho manso nas costas de Moluti. O animal negro elevou os olhos para ela, cheio de compreensão, e ela deixou o sorriso sumir "Eu sei, eu sei que sou uma tola, Moluti. Eu sei que ele é um garoto e que nunca compreenderia. Mas... Achei que me faria bem tentar. Sabe, é tão triste vê-lo assim, perdido... Acreditei, que..." e o animal bufou em repreensão e ela sorriu "Sim, eu sou uma tola! Mas eu realmente acreditei que eu poderia ser o caminho dele, sabe?" mas ela sabia que eles sabiam. Aqueles animais negros e diferentes - tal qual ela - entendiam muito mais coisas do que se era esperado. Assim como ela. Afinal, tinha muitas coisas a ver com esses animais, e talvez fosse por isso que os amasse tanto.

Fechou os olhos e soltou um longo suspiro, sentindo as lágrimas vindo novamente aos seus olhos. E a situação lhe pareceu familiar. Quantas vezes antes estivera numa cena parecida? Milhares? Parecia á ela que sim. Havia chorado com os trestálios a perda da mãe, a perda do primeiro gatinho que tivera, a perda do emprego do pai, a morte da avó e do avô, a desilusão com Ronald Wesley, a tristeza que sentia pela exclusão do pai. E agora estava ali, mais uma vez, chorando a perda de Harry.

Harry.

Não tinha coragem de chamá-lo pelo nome completo. Parecia algo vulgar e indigno de se fazer. Algo como tachá-lo de estrela. E ela sabia muito bem que ele não gostava de ser uma estrela. Sabia o quão desesperadamente ele fugia do título de Harry Potter. Ela sabia que ele queria ser apenas Harry. E, para ela, ele era apenas Harry. Nada mais do que isso. Ele era Harry James Sem-Sobrenome.

Suspirou cansadamente e apoiou-se no trestálio mais próximo. A despeito de tudo, ela achava que eles eram bons travesseiros. Era ótimo sentir a gentil respiração deles elevando a sua cabeça para cima e para baixo, para cima e para baixo...

E foi nesse movimento suave que Luna derramou as últimas lágrimas daquela noite, ainda desolada, e dormiu.


	4. 4º passo: tristeza

_Esse capítulo é dedicado, de todo o meu coração, a todos os que me deixaram comentários: Ann Black, Ani, Mary, Lily, Eric, Moon, Nina Wesley. Pessoal, vocês são o MÁXIMOOOOO!!! _

_Samhaim Girl_

_**4º capítulo: tristeza**_

"Vamos, Harry, não me enrole. Fale de uma vez o que aflige seu pequeno coração já despedaçado" Gina tentava, a todo custo, parecer engraçada. E Harry estava num humor tal, que já teria a mandado calar a boca há algum tempo, não fosse por Dino Thomas estar ao lado dela.

"Nada, Gina, nada. Quantas vezes vou ter de lhe dizer isso? O que me aflige é o de sempre"

"Ah, cale a boca! Se fosse o de sempre, você não estaria pior do que antes!" ela cruzou os braços sobre o peito, e Harry bufou.

"Se você não fosse tão enxerida, eu não estaria com esse humor!"

"Eu não sou enxerida, sou preocupada! E se a minha preocupação não te deixa feliz, então, sabe de uma coisa? Você não a merece! E sabe de outra? Eu quero que você vá se danar com a sua tristeza, Harry! Então, vá se danar!" e balançando os cabelos ruivos imperiosamente, ela se levantou, levando Dino com ela pela mão.

Tudo o que Harry conseguiu fazer foi largar o resto de seu peso no encosto da poltrona, e enfiar o rosto entre as mãos.

Droga, ele estava se comportando assim fazia dois dias. Dois malditos dias. E o que o estava fazendo agir assim? Luna Lovegood. Aliás, não apenas Luna Lovegood, mas sim, Luna Lovegood e sua aparente felicidade.

Tirou o rosto de entre as mãos, o passando pelos cabelos. Talvez, pela primeira vez em toda a sua vida, esse gesto não era feito com o intuito de arrumar as mechas negras, e sim de aliviar a sua dor.

Dor. Droga, ele estava sentindo dor. Pontadas e mais pontadas de dor, sempre que observava a garota corvinal sorrir, ou dar risadas, ou fazer a lição com o pergaminho de lado. Dor, sempre que a via defendendo seu pai das críticas mordazes, ou dor quando a via enrolar uma mecha de seus cabelos enquanto olhava sonhadoramente para os jardins.

E de onde vinha aquela dor?

Não tinha idéia.

Era nessas horas que ele, Harry Potter, desejava ter alguém para lhe ajudar a entender o coração ou a sua alma. Era terrível tentar adivinhar. Podia ser qualquer coisa...

E mais uma vez ele sentiu aquela pontada.

Podia tentar esconder de si mesmo, mas ele sabia o porquê de sentir tanta dor, e de onde ela vinha. Ele sabia, e apenas tinha medo de admitir.

Ele estava apaixonado.

Só que não devia estar. Quer dizer, se fosse pelos motivos idiotas que ele mesmo havia dado para si há dois dias, quando desistira de ir á Floresta, ele poderia estar apaixonado por ela, e há muito tempo. Mas ele sabia - agora, e apenas agora - o motivo de tentar esconder de si mesmo o carinho especial que sentia por Luna; era medo. Um medo terrível... De ter o coração despedaçado mais uma vez.

E ele tinha boas razões para sentir esse medo. Afinal, ele 'doara' seu coração, e ele terminara acabado. Amara Sirius... E agora ele estava morto. Amara Rony e Hermione - e eles corriam o mesmo risco. Todos à quem ele amava corriam esse risco terrível... E ele amava Luna.

Balançou a cabeça. Não podia se permitir pensar nisso. Voldemort ainda podia entrar em seus pensamentos, e podia descobrir qualquer coisa sobre ele. E podia descobrir que ele amava Luna mais do que a qualquer um. E podia lhe fazer mal.

Suspirou fundo, e se levantou resignado.

O que podia fazer sobre aquilo? Podia... Podia... Fazer um feitiço da memória?

Riu do próprio pensamento; era idiota. Absolutamente idiota. Os sentimentos não são todos formados apenas de lembranças...

Foi em direção das escadas que levavam ao seu quarto, mas, antes de conseguir colocar o pé no primeiro degrau, sentiu alguém tocar em seu ombro de leve.

Quando se virou, uma orda de cabelos castanhos amassou sua cara, e ele sentiu baforadas de ar quente contra seu uniforme, e ouviu risadas de encontro ao seu peito.

"Hermione?" ele perguntou, tentando soar espantadamente divertido, e as risadas aumentaram.

"Harry! Harry!"

"O que houve?"

"Você... Você sorriu!"

"Ah, é, sorri..." ele deu de ombros.

"Você faz idéia de quanto tempo faz desde a última vez que eu o vi sorrir?" a garota levantou os olhos para ele, que deu de ombros, a sentindo larga-lo.

"Não. Mas você poderia me dizer"

"Faz mais de seis meses! Seis meses, Harry!" ela o abraçava novamente, e sua voz estava repleta de lágrimas.

"Faz tanto tempo assim...?"ele perguntou num tom divertido Eu podia jurar que havia sorrido há pouco tempo, e..." sua frase foi cortada por mais risadas escandalosas e felizes.

"E você está sendo divertido! Você não é divertido faz quase um ano! Oh, céus, um ano!"

"É, parece bastante tempo... Mas, Mione, eu preciso subir, tem um dever de poções pra fazer..." sua voz estava novamente divertida, e Hermione o soltou, limpando as lágrimas do canto dos olhos com as costas da mão.

"Claro, você pode ir... Mas, antes, me diga, o que te fez sorrir?" ela perguntou, sua voz doce. Harry suspirou.

"Pensei em fazer um feitiço de memória em mim mesmo... Nada de demais..."

"Oh, certo..." mas o olhar de Hermione denunciava que ela não acreditava nele. E tudo ficou mais claro quando ela deu á ele uma piscadela e sorriu confidencialmente "Se você precisar de ajuda, sabe onde me encontrar, não sabe?"

"Ao lado de Ron" e ela riu e sumiu entre as cabecinhas que estavam no salão comunal da grifinória, metade delas viradas para os dois.

Harry suspirou e, balançou a cabeça, começando a subir as escadas para o seu quarto. Quando chegou lá em cima, se deparou com Dino Thomas.

"Olá, Harry..."

"Olá, Dino..."

"Tudo bem?" pergunta estúpida, pensou Harry. Se tudo estivesse bem, ele não teria sido grosso com Gina.

"Vou em frente, e você?"

"Tudo ótimo..."

"Então, o que você quer?"

"Hum... Sabe, a Gina está furiosa com você... Aí eu pensei que, talvez, você pudesse ir conversar com ela, e..." Harry bufou antes de Dino poder completar a frase.

"Sabe, se ela quiser falar comigo sobre a raiva dela, peça pra ela vir aqui; só não lhe garanto que essa raiva vai se aplacar" e deu de ombros, se jogando na sua própria cama.

"Sabe, ela está preocupada com você"

"Eu sei; todos estão"

"Então, por que você se faz de indiferente?"

Para salva-los, Harry tentou dizer, mas não conseguiu; parecia muito idiota, agora que ele pensava. Então, resolveu-se por outras palavras, bem escolhidas.

"Porque eu não mereço essa preocupação" e, antes mesmo que Dino pudesse absorver as palavras dele, Harry Potter saiu pela porta do dormitório, em direção aos jardins da escola.

Por que ela estava ali, mesmo?

Luna suspirou, sorrindo suavemente para os trestálios que estavam á sua volta; eram grandes e pequenos, mais fortes e mais fracos, machos e fêmeas, filhotes e adultos. Moluti veio na sua direção com os passos brandos que sempre usara.

"Olá, Moluti. Como vai?" mas intimamente sabia que ele não estava tão bem; sabia que aqueles animais se preocupavam com ela, e nos últimos dois dias haviam tido muito com o que se preocupar; nunca Luna Lovegood parecera mais triste e vazia como nos últimos tempos.

O animal encostou a cabeça na sua barriga, e ela lhe fez carinho por entre as orelhas. Quando o animal relinchou baixinho, ela sorriu por entre as já costumeiras lágrimas.

"Não se preocupe. Eu vou melhorar logo... É só uma questão de tempo" era uma das mentiras mais deslavadas que ela já contara em toda a sua vida, e seu rosto ficou vermelho ao tomar essa conclusão; ela já sabia que dores como aquela nunca sumiam de verdade. Abrandavam, claro, mas nunca sumiam. Fechou os olhos e suspirou, as lágrimas ainda escorrendo, e sentou-se no gramado.

O animal deitou-se ao seu lado, e a encarou com repreensão.

"Não me olhe, assim, Moluti; estou lhe falando a verdade" e mais um relincho serviu para mostrá-la que ele sabia que ela mentia "Vai passar, eu sei que vai passar, certo?" e então percebeu que o tom que usava com o animal nada tinha de carinhoso; continha tristeza e raiva. Ela nunca havia falando assim com os tão bons trestálios, que sempre haviam estado com ela. Balançou a cabeça e murmurou numa voz tristonha "Me desculpe. Mas... Eu... Perdi o controle"

E quantas vezes mais faria aquilo? Não podia permitir-se ser rude com aqueles animais; eram tão bons para com ela, que não mereciam a mais mínima das repreensão.

E o que a estava fazendo perder o controle? Harry. Como sempre. Por que se permitira apaixonar-se por ele? Ah, certo, não havia como repreender-se nesse ponto; simplesmente, quando acordara certa manhã, percebera isso. E o que ele havia feito para merecer o coração dela? Havia vivido, havia sofrido... Havia parecido necessitar dela. E ela se dera para ele, sem ele nem mesmo perceber; seu primeiro beijo, a primeira fisgada de solidão, a primeira vez que realmente amara um homem... Oh, céus, ele era uma pessoa especial, afinal. Para ela e para o mundo, como muito bem sabia, mas nada podia dizer.

Fungou e enxugou meia dúzia de lágrimas com as costas da mão, tentando se acalmar.

Mas algum dia qualquer coisa surtiria efeito nela, para acalmá-la? Apenas o sono.

Fechou os olhos e se encostou-se em Moluti, como fizera há dois dias atrás, e ficou em silêncio, tentando dormir.

Mas a dor impedia. A dor nunca fora anestésico para ela. Jamais. Então, tudo o que ela conseguiu fazer, encostada no animal negro, foi soluçar. Soluçar e chorar como jamais havia feito antes. Quem sabe, assim, ela não conseguisse tirar Harry de seu coração...?


	5. 5º passo: reencontro

_Esse capítulo é dedicado á todos que me deixaram reviews, mas, em especial, á minha mãe, que NÃO ME DEIXOU COLOCAR O QUE EU QUERIA AQUI!!!! - Desculpa, pessoal, eu sei que esse capítulo é malvado, mas o próximo (6ºpasso: arrependimento; o título não lhes diz alguma coisa?) vai ser bem melhor, e eu vou coloca-lo daqui há uma semana, mais ou menos. Desculpem-me se não está cheio de juras de amor e beijos, mas, como eu disse, a minha mãe não me deixou escrever tudo o que queria, com pressa de me levar para Santos. Eu vou pegar o ônibus amanhã de madrugada, e, então, eu vou ter tempo para escrever. E tenham certeza de que o farei._

_Beijos,_

_**5º passo: reencontro**_

Quando Harry, naquele momento, entrou na clareira e encontrou Luna caída no chão ás lagrimas, sentiu o coração se contrair. Por que mesmo havia feito isso? Ah, sim, porque era um idiota. Balançou a cabeça e prendeu a respiração, olhando os ombros de Luna subirem e descerem, acompanhando os soluços dela e as batidas do coração dele.

O momento era triste, mas Harry estava feliz em vê-la. Talvez fosse dela que ele precisasse... Talvez. Mas talvez não. Receoso, deu um passo para trás, mas desistiu ao ver Luna erguer os olhos para ele.

"Harry...?" ela sussurrou desolada, sentindo seu coração se partir em tantos pedaços quanto o pequeno galho em que Harry pisara.

"Luna" não era uma pergunta, e Harry se perguntou o porquê do nome dela parecer tão natural saindo de seus lábios, e o porquê dela Ter sorrido ao vê-lo ali, dizendo seu nome. Suspirou "Não vale a pena chorar..."

"Se eu choro é porque vale a pena" ela não fazia o mínimo esforço para apaguizar as lágrimas ou parar de chorar, e Harry sentia-se espantado com isso. Verdadeiramente, ela devia ser uma pessoa sem receios ou vergonhas. Ele teria feito de tudo para esconder as lágrimas. Gostava disso nela - essa força de vontade e essa despreocupação - mas por hora aquilo era terrível para ele. Vê-la chorar lhe partia o coração.

"Nem sempre... Depende do porquê"

"Estou chorando por sua causa" ela murmurou enquanto sentava-se e o encarava nos olhos. Parecia perdida, mas sorria. Harry se espantou com a sinceridade dela, e aquilo o deixou em silêncio durante alguns minutos.

"Eu não mereço as lágrimas de ninguém"

"Merece as minhas. Merece as de todos. Você é uma ótima pessoa, Harry, apesar de tentar se esconder sob o estereótipo do seu pai"

"Como?"

"Meu pai falou um pouco sobre o seu... E você está tentando seguir o mesmo rumo dele. Apesar de não ser o certo" ela deu de ombros e virou os olhos para o trestálio ao seu lado, que relinchava e se levantava devagar.

"Moluti?" Harry perguntou não mais do que num sussurro, e Luna sorriu.

"Sim"

"Por que ele está indo embora?"

"Por que ele acha que devemos conversar"

"Você também acha?"

"Sim, eu acho. E você?"

"Também" Luna sorriu para a resposta dele.

"Conversar sobre o quê?"

"Eu... Eu..."

"Sobre nós?" ela murmurou, e Harry enxergou esperança nos olhos dela antes de desviar sua visão para as árvores logo atrás.

"Talvez"

"Não seja evasivo, por favor. Seja sincero"

"Estou sendo. Apenas não estou certo de que há um nós..."

"Se estamos aqui é porque ele existe" ela deu de ombros, mas não parecia indiferente. Harry balançou a cabeça negativamente.

"Eu não tenho certeza do porquê de estar aqui"

"Você já disse... Pode ser por causa de nós. Por que mais pode ser?" Harry sentiu raiva; ela o estava colocando contra a parede, e ele não gostava nada disso.

"Quer parar com isso, Luna? Eu não vou fazer bem para você!"

"Já não está fazendo, pelo visto..." Harry teve de fechar os olhos para não ver a expressão no rosto dela, mas ele sabia que era de tristeza e vazio, como sua voz "Harry, seja sincero... É isso mesmo o que você quer?"

"Mas... Mas é claro" um momento de hesitação. Isso fora o bastante. Luna abriu um sorriso enorme e apontou um dedo para a cara de Harry, rindo feito louca, como Harry pensava que apenas ela fazia.

"Harry, você está mentindo! Largue mão de mentir para mim!"

"Eu não estou mentindo" sua voz estava firme, e ela não sabia o porquê; mas Harry sabia: era porque a imagem dela, com os cabelos loiros desgrenhados, presa nas mãos de Voldemort, os olhos que tanto brilhavam agora sem brilho algum na cena, apareceu na sua mente. E ele sentiu-se vazio, e lembrou-se do porque de não poder estar com ela. Do porque dele não poder lhe tocar o rosto, ou beija-la mais uma vez, como queria. E a tristeza lhe abateu por um momento, mas a certeza de poder salva-la com a sua indiferença levou sua voz a ficar firme.

"Harry..." ela estendeu uma mão para segurar a dele, e ele se afastou com delicadeza.

"Não, Luna. Fique longe de mim. Não existe um porquê para você ter esperança nos olhos... Mas existe um porquê para os meus terem indiferença: é porque eu não gosto de você como você gosta de mim. E o verdadeiro motivo de eu estar aqui, é apenas porque eu senti pena de ter te deixado sozinha ontem, e achei melhor vir aqui pedir desculpas. Então, bem, desculpe-me se fui rude. Com licença" e Harry, sentindo o coração apertado dentro do peito, as mãos fechadas e suadas, o rosto ardido de dor, o cérebro funcionando a mil e a dor espalhando-se por todo o corpo, tentou sair da clareira. Estava bem consciente do olhar de Luna o acompanhando, e aquilo o atormentava; mas manteve-se firme, para salva-la, como repetia mentalmente.

"Harry... Eu te amo. Apenas não esqueça disso. Você pode viver a vida do jeito que quiser... Apenas não esqueça que eu te amo, e que estarei aqui quando você precisar" a voz de Luna, quando saiu, parecia exprimir toda a dor da sua alma, mas, ainda assim, era composta por um tom doce e outro amargo, e uma suavidade que tocou Harry no fundo do coração. Ele parou seu caminho, sem nem ao menos ter notado, e suspirou, as lágrimas já escorrendo dos seus olhos. Aquilo era dor, era tormenta... Ouvi-la dizer que o amava doía muito, pois ele sabia que não tinha direito a esse amor. E foi com lágrimas nos olhos e no coração que ele voltou a caminhar, murmurando, afinal, as seguintes palavras:

"Não esquecerei"


	6. 6 passo: arrependimento

_**6° passo: arrependimento**_

Ele mastigava os ovos sem muita animação, o garfo entre seus dedos brincando com a comida, os olhos mirando o nada, as costas dando para a mesa da Corvinal. Quando ele puxou uma torrada para perto de si, qualquer coisa o impediu, segurando seu pulso com firmeza.

"O que houve?"

"Nada, Hermione"

"Nada?"

"O de sempre"

"O de sempre parece pior a cada dia que passa... Vamos, o que houve?"

"Nada"

"Você é um péssimo mentiroso" Rony debochou, sentado de frente para Hermione, que lhe sorriu.

"É verdade. Vamos, a verdade não pode nos machucar tanto assim, pode?" Harry balançou a cabeça negativamente, mas não sorria "Então nos conte. Afinal, somos ou não somos os seus melhores amigos?"

"São, Hermione. Mas eu não quero falar sobre isso agora. Que tal mais tarde?" levantou-se da mesa e foi em direção á porta. Mas alguém se colocou entre ele e sua rota de fuga.

"Harry?" os cabelos vermelhos de Gina reluziram sob a falsa luz do sol que provinha do teto mágico, e ele suspirou.

"Agora não, Gina"

"Agora sim, Harry. Venha, vamos dar uma volta" não era um pedido, e sim uma ordem, como Harry muito bem sabia. Mas ele não ligava. Fazia muito tempo que ele deixara de ligar.

"Outra hora"

"Agora" ela sibilou e Harry se viu impelido a segui-la para os jardins. Estava cansado, acabado e triste, e ainda tinha de aturar conversas inúteis como aquela. Por que raios ele fazia aquilo ainda? Ah, claro, porque era um imbecil "Bem, Harry, você anda estranho ultimamente" a raiva dentro dele aflorou mais ainda com aquelas palavras; raios, ela não estava passando pelo que ele estava passado, então não tinha o direito de dizer se ele estava ficando estranho ou não! Mas, ao invés de lhe gritar essas palavras, ele murmurou:

"E nós já tivemos essa conversa ultimamente" suas palavras levaram Gina a parar no quinto degrau da escada que levava aos jardins durante uma fração de segundo, para virar o olhar para ele. E então, quando ela tinha terminado de descer as escadas, assim como ele, ela voltou a o encarar de um jeito que o deixo mais raivoso ainda "Que é?"

"Você anda pior do que nunca"

"Oh, puxa obrigado. As vamos, continue, termine sua frase: "especialmente comigo", não era o que vinha a seguir?"

"Cale a boca!"

"Por que deveria?"

"Você a está magoando!"

"A magoando quem, Gina?" sua voz estava cansada ao responder, e Gina se pegou sem jeito de explicar sua acusação. Afinal, ela também estava cansada das bravatas. Realmente cansada. Talvez tanto quanto ele. Com alguma chance, aliás, até mais do que ele.

"Luna, Harry. A Luna" os olhos dele tomaram um tom mais escuro de verde ao ouvir aquelas palavras. Eu te amo, nunca se esqueça disso. Era terrível ouvir o nome dela e pensar que recusara aquelas palavras. Era um derradeiro imbecil, afinal. Mas não podia deixar o que planejara de lado, então tentou se mostrar indiferente, dando de ombros e murmurando numa voz pacata:

"Não imagino porquê" mas suas palavras foram um erro, pois um segundo depois ele sentia a face arder de dor. Tamanha sua consternação com as palavras estúpidas de Harry, Gina havia lhe dado um tapa. Oh, céus, Gina havia batido nele. Gina. Gina Wesley. Ela havia lhe dado um tapa... E enquanto essas palavras se repetiam interminavelmente em sua mente, Gina o encarava como um animal ferido e começava a gritar.

"PARE DE BANCAR O INDIFERENTE, HARRY POTTER, PORQUE VOCÊ NÃO É! NÃO MINTA PARA MIM, ESTÁ ENTENDIDO?! EU JÁ ESTOU FARTA DE TE VER SE FAZENDO DE POBRE COITADO INDIFERENTE AO MUNDO POR AÍ, E NÃO VOU SUPORTAR ISSO POR NEM MAIS UM SEGUNDO! SE VOCÊ FIZER ISSO COMIGO OU COM QUEM QUER QUE SEJA MAIS UMA VEZ, EU TOMAREI MEDIDAS DRÁSTICAS! E ESTOU FALANDO SÉRIO!" e tomando fôlego mais uma vez na intenção de se acalmar, continuou na recomposta voz calma e firme "Eu já cansei, Harry, de verdade, disso tudo. Então, faça um favor a todos nós, sim? Vá falar com a Luna e seja sincero ao menos uma vez na vida" e saiu sem mais palavras. Depois de passar mais longos minutos ali, nos jardins, com algumas lágrimas ainda a lhe riscar o rosto de pele clara, Harry Potter seguiu para sua aula de feitiços.

"Três gramas de pó de chifre de unicórnio, Harry! Pare, pare, não faça isso! AI!" tarde demais. As palavras de Hermione não haviam conseguido impedir Harry de acrescentar todo aquele pó, que fez a poção explodir e milhares de bolhas com pus colorido surgirem na pele daqueles que estavam próximos.

"Então, sr Potter, parece que conseguiu estragar mais uma poção"

"Sim, professor, é o que me parece"

"Eu sempre me perguntei o que o levava a ser tão desastrado..." e enquanto Snape continuava a proferir um discurso ferino sobre a incapacidade de Harry com poções – mesmo ele tendo conseguido alcançar a nota suficiente para continuar no curso pelo sexto ano – a resposta ao comentário acometia a cabeça do garoto. Ele estava assim, tão inútil para poções – e, aliás, para todas as outras matérias – por causa de Luna. Mas que droga, por que os olhos de um azul opaco e os cabelos loiros desgrenhados não saiam da sua mente? Por que ele sempre ficava ouvindo a voz dela ressoando em seus ouvidos com aquelas palavras... ? Eu te amo. Sempre a mesma coisa. E depois, milhares de imagens dela – ela rindo, ela chorando, com aqueles chapéus engraçados, o dia em que a conhecera, ela voando em cima dos trestálios, abraçada a eles como se fossem tudo... Céus, aquilo era como que uma obsessão. E ele não podia contar a ninguém – nem mesmo a Gina, que andava furiosa com ele – sobre tudo o que estava sentindo: aquela dor torturante, que ele estava tentando ocultar sobre a idéia de um sopro cardíaco, as lágrimas que sempre lhe rondavam os olhos, que ele dizia ser por causa da saudade de Sirius... E a culpa. Uma terrível culpa. Por ter deixado Luna de lado, e Sirius também. Ele havia dado um fora em Luna, mas ela ainda estava em sua mente, tão viva quanto poderia estar... E Sirius havia sumido. Ele não conseguia se recordar mais da face do padrinho, e se encontrava recorrendo ao álbum que tinha, milhares de vezes para não esquecer completamente de seu sorriso... Oh, se Gina achava que Luna estava mau por causa da solidão dela, era porque, decididamente, não conhecia sequer uma pequena fração da solidão que acometia Harry "E... Está me ouvindo, sr Potter?" a voz ferina de Snape lhe cortou a linha de pensamentos.

"Oh, claro, professor" seu mau humor, aliás, vinha sendo demonstrado claramente com a língua mordaz e o comportamento rude e sarcástico; só que era um erro agir assim com Snape.

"Então entendeu a parte onde eu disse que essa poção lhe rendeu detenções a semana inteira, não entendeu?"

"Claro que entendi, professor. Absolutamente. Está tão claro quanto o óleo que escorre dos seus cabelos"

"Sr Potter, a sua insolência vai lhe render mais uma semana de detenções, e, claro, menos vinte pontos para a Gifinória"

"Muito obrigado, professor, por me explicar isso. Foi tão doce da sua parte"

"Passarei-me por surdo, sr. Potter, mas Dumbledore vai ficar sabendo sobre isso"

"Esteja a vontade, professor" e com as suas palavras, o sinal tocou. Harry se levantou e começou a jogar as suas coisas na mochila, enquanto Snape sentava-se na sua mesa.

"Sr Potter... O sr terá de cumprir detenção hoje às cinco da tarde. Apareça pontualmente na minha sala, ou receberá mais uma semana de detenção"

"Certo, professor" e sumiu pela porta, sem poder ver o sorriso que assolava o rosto de Severo Snape.


	7. 7º passo: união

_**7º passo: união**_

Gostaria de agradecer á Deep Wesley, Moon Black, Ameria Asakura Black e Lily, pelos comentários, pelo carinho, por tudo... E gostaria de informar que esse é o último capítulo... Finalmente, chegamos ao fim... /suspiro/

_Eu te amo._

_Eu te amo, apenas não se esqueça disso._

_Eu te amo, e você pode viver do jeito que quiser..._

_Apenas não se esqueça que eu te amo._

_E que estarei aqui quando você precisar._

_Não esquecerei..._

_E preciso de você agora._

"Sr Potter, é melhor acordar... O professor Snape pode aparecer a qualquer momento" Sprout lhe deu um sorriso conspiratório, e Harry tentou sorrir de volta.

"Obrigado por me acordar, professora..."

"Não há de quê. Agora pegue essas ervas... Senão ele pode descobrir que você cochilou, e eu acho que o sr já tem detenções demais" Sprout lhe estendeu meia dúzia de ervas que ele tinha de recolher naquela detenção e Harry as pegou.

"Obrigado, professora" de súbito, a estranha professora de herbologia parecia uma mulher doce, sensível e simpática. Suspirou e olhou para o relógio "Nossa, são onze horas!"

"Parece que sim, não acha?"

"Eu devia estar dentro do castelo agora! O Snape não vai aparecer... Desgraçado, queria que o Filch me pegasse!"

"Como?" Sprout parecia deliberadamente confusa. Harry suspirou mais uma vez se pondo de pé e encarando a professora.

"Nada, professora. Paranóia"

"Talvez então você deva procurar Mdm Pince... Talvez ela tenha alguma coisa contra essa paranóia..."

"Oh, certo, vou procurar. Obrigada mais uma vez, professora... Boa noite" e saiu correndo para a escuridão fora da estufa número cinco. Não conseguia enxergar um palmo á sua frente, e então simplesmente seguiu em frente, para onde quer que fosse.

Se fosse em outra noite qualquer, Harry não estaria preocupado, mas hoje ele estava. Estava, afinal, completamente escuro, graças à noite sem lua e as espessas nuvens que haviam estado no céu desde que o sol raiara. Começaria logo a chover, e ele sabia disso graças aos fortes trovões que abalavam os céus, e aos curtos e brilhantes relâmpagos que se vislumbrava no horizonte.

A chuva começou a cair antes mesmo que ele chegasse ao castelo.

Seguiu durante longos minutos sob a chuva escaldante, ainda sem ter encontrado o caminho. Começou a achar que havia sido um gesto idiota deixar a varinha no quarto. Agora estava sozinho, no escuro, no meio da chuva, perdido e sem varinha para se proteger. É, deixar a varinha no quarto fora uma grande burrada.

Com um passo em falso, escorregou para dentro de uma vala. Pronto. Enquanto se levantava e tentava se apoiar sobre o tornozelo machucado, Harry percebeu onde estava. Alguns metros atrás da cabana de Hagrid, quase um quilômetro atrás. Perto da orla da Floresta, se não estava muito enganado.

Olhou a sua volta, percorrendo a vastidão da escuridão sem barreiras, e gemeu. Caiu no chão mais uma vez. O tornozelo não estava agüentando o seu peso. Era melhor continuar sentado no chão. Quem sabe dormir ali. Afinal, pela manhã Rony e Hermione iriam dar conta da falta dele, e o iriam procurar.

A perna latejou com força, e ele gemeu mais uma vez. Bosta, porque as coisas ruins sempre aconteciam com ele? Primeiro Sirius, depois Luna, agora Snape... Dali á alguns minutos, provavelmente, Voldemort deveria aparecer á sua frente e o matar de uma vez, para completar a maratona de má sorte. Mas, bem, ser morto talvez fosse uma boa coisa.

Deitou-se no chão, fechando os olhos, o corpo encolhido sob a chuva forte, as mãos em volta do tornozelo machucado. Respirava profundamente, a água da chuva escorrendo lentamente para dentro de seu nariz. Seus pensamentos vagavam suavemente de Luna para Sirius, de Sirius para Bellatrix, de Bellatrix para Voldemort. E então seu corpo se contorceu num espasmo de dor profunda, e ele uivou de dor. Alguém - ou alguma coisa - havia pisado no seu tornozelo estirado no chão.

"MERDA!" o palavrão simplesmente lhe escapou dos lábios, e então alguém murmurou alguma coisa. Ele podia ouvir algum outro barulho além da chuva, e qualquer coisa quente lhe tocou o rosto, e uma voz murmurou perto do ouvido:

"Harry... ?" e ele reconheceu a voz. Em não mais do que um murmúrio, ele respondeu.

"Luna?"

"Harry, vem comigo"

"Acho que não consigo ficar de pé..."

"Vou fazer um feitiço" e então ele se sentiu flutuar, e a próxima coisa da qual se lembrava era de estar sendo colocado numa cama macia, antes de cair no sono.

"Harry... Vamos, Harry, acorde... Harry..." qualquer coisa lhe balançava suavemente pelos ombros, e sua perna estava dormente. Ele tentou mexer o pé, mas não conseguiu; ao invés disso, sentiu uma profunda pontada no tornozelo, que o levou a gemer baixinho "Harry... Olhe para mim... Você consegue...?"

"Luna?" Harry murmurou baixinho, abrindo os olhos e a encarado. Os enormes olhos azuis estavam levemente desfocados, e nos lábios não havia qualquer vestígio do seu costumeiro sorriso. O ar vago havia sumido mais uma vez, e havia preocupação em cada traço.

"Ah, que bom que você está bem... Eu..."

"Luna?!" ele murmurou mais uma vez, o perceber que a perna estava enfaixada e com uma tala até o joelho "O que é isso?"

"Isso... Bem, você quebrou o seu tornozelo, e está impossível de voltar para o castelo... Não sei se você percebeu, mas está chovendo granizo... E, bem, então eu achei que seria melhor se eu fizesse um curativo, ou qualquer tipo de feitiço... E fiz o férula, que era o único que eu me lembrava..."

"Obrigado..." ele murmurou mais uma vez, e ela se calou. O silencio reinou durante alguns segundos, e ele pode ouvir apenas o batucar de coisas ao seu redor "Onde estamos?"

"Na cabana do Hagrid. Ele está viajando, e era o lugar seguro mais próximo"

"Certo"

"Aqui, tome um gole de chá" Luna, então, passou a ele uma xícara, e o ajudou a se sentar. Um arrepio correu a espinha de Harry ao sentir os dedos dela tocando sua pele, e se viu murmurando:

"Eu estou sem blusa?"

"Você podia pegar um resfriado. Mas, se quiser eu posso arranjar alguma coisa com as roupas do Hagrid, e..."

"Não, não precisa..." ele murmurou, enquanto ficava tão vermelho quanto ela.

"Okay... Han... O chá" ela se levantou e foi buscar uma xícara para si, sentando-se, então, na ponta da cama dele. Ficaram em silêncio durante longos minutos, nos quais eles sorviam o chá tranqüilamente. Harry fechou os olhos, mas os abriu novamente ao ouvir a voz dela "Harry...?"

"Sim?"

"Bem... Sabe... Eu... Eu só queria te lembrar que, apesar de tudo, eu ainda estou aqui porque... Porque o que eu disse aquele dia era verdade. Mesmo"

"Eu também disse a verdade. Não me esqueci" só que, ao invés de se levantar e ir embora, como Harry previa que ela faria ao ouvir suas palavras, Luna virou-se para ele e sorriu.

"Sua voz está tremendo. Está bem?" e lhe tocou a testa com a ponta dos dedos.

"Si-sim, eu estou bem..."

"Está com febre" ela murmurou "Deixe-me pegar uma coberta..."

"Não!" ele, como que por instinto, esticou a mão e agarrou o pulso dela com força. Luna virou os olhos para ele rapidamente e piscou repetidas vezes.

"Como...?"

"Não... Não... Er..."

"Não o quê, Harry?" sua voz estava suave, mas havia dor em seus olhos.

"Não... Eu não sei"

"Talvez seja para que eu não deixe você brincar mais com os meus sentimentos?"

"Não, Luna, eu... Eu..."

"Eu sou um estúpido mentiroso?" ela completou com ironia, e Harry sentiu o coração sendo arrancado de seu peito com as palavras dela.

"Luna..."

"Talvez você não seja um estúpido mentiroso... Talvez seja apenas alguém com medo. Com muito medo. Medo de viver, de aproveitar a vida, de ser feliz... Você viveu uma vida toda infeliz, não foi, Harry? Talvez você esteja apenas com medo de ser feliz... Porque você nunca experimentou isso!"

"Luna..." havia suplica em sua voz, mas ela não notou, estava novamente sentada na cama, e seus olhos se encontravam sem interrupção. Lágrimas brotavam dos olhos dela, a dor estava estampada no dele.

"Você... Você... Você é simplesmente um medroso idiota!"

"LUNA! Chega!"

"Um medroso..."

"Chega, Luna, chega..."

"Eu te odeio! EU TE ODEIO!

"LUNA! CHEGA!" e ela parou. Fechou os olhos por um segundo, as lágrimas ainda escorrendo devagar por suas pálidas bochechas, e então, sem nenhum aviso prévio, se jogou nos braços de Harry e enterrou o rosto no peito dele.

"Oh, céus, eu te amo tanto... Me desculpe..." ele se arrepiou com o toque da pele macia dela na dele, e com o frescor das lágrimas que lhe molhavam o peito. Não sabia o que fazer. Ficou parado durante um momento, e então perdeu o suave controle que se impunha e a estreitou nos braços com força, enquanto murmurava:

"Eu... Eu... Eu sei..." afagou os cabelos dela com suavidade, e então lhe beijou o topo da cabeça. Ela tremeu em seus braços.

"Por que você faz isso comigo?" ela se afastou suavemente dele, e já não haviam mais lágrimas escorrendo de seus brilhantes olhos azuis. Harry respirou fundo antes de responder. Sabia que, depois do que ela havia dito – a mais pura verdade, aliás – ele tinha de dizer a verdade.

"Porque... Porque eu também te amo"

"Me ama?"

"Te amo" um único murmúrio, que podia trazer milhares de sonhos e esperanças á tona. Mas sonhos e esperanças machucam...

"Se me ama, por que faz isso comigo? Você tem prazer em me ver sofrendo?"

"Luna... Eu apenas... Não sabia o que fazer..."

"E você acha que eu realmente sabia?"

"Não pareceu ter dúvida sequer uma vez" ele retrucou.

"Pois eu tive. Todas as vezes que eu agi, eu me perguntava se havia sido o certo ou o errado a se fazer... E eu acabei acreditando que era tudo errado... Você sempre me esnobando... Talvez... Talvez eu o tivesse assustado..."

"Não. Eu apenas... Não quero..."

"Não quer...?"

"Não quero que você morra... Por minha causa..."

"Como?"

"O Sirius... Os meus pais... O Cedrico... Todos morreram por minha causa... O Rony e a Mione correm perigo por minha causa... Um já foi petrificado, o outro atacado por aranhas gigantes, e..."

"Eu não tenho medo. De nada. Ao menos quando... Quando você está ao meu lado"

"Não deveria. Eu não sou um super herói..."

"Você é um herói... Mas não no sentido conhecido por todos... Você tem coragem para doar a sua própria felicidade em prol da dos outros... Você daria a sua vida por um inimigo num piscar de olhos... Você é corajoso, é nobre, é..."

"Sou um idiota medroso, como você disse"

"Não, não é..."

"Sou sim. Eu tinha medo de te perder... Eu tinha medo da felicidade... Que droga, Luna, você é boa demais para mim, sabia? Acho que foi por isso que eu desisti antes de tentar..."

"Certo... Bem... Isso quer dizer...?"

"Não quer dizer nada. Só que eu te amo" ela sorriu para ele e se inclinou suavemente para a frente, os olhos fechados. Ele sorriu "Você ainda me ama?" ela abriu os olhos, e o sorriso ainda estava ali.

"Claro"

"Mesmo eu sendo um paspalho?"

"Claro"

"Mesmo eu sendo um medroso?"

"Você não é medroso. Só tem essa coisa de querer sempre ser herói..."

"Então a Gina te contou, certo?"

"Certo"

"Okay" ele sorriu, e ela deu de ombros, fechando novamente os olhos e se inclinando para a frente.

O coração de Harry batia sem ritmo certo, as vezes rápido, as vezes devagar; a garganta estava seca, e ele ainda não fazia idéia do que fazer. Respirou fundo, mas, antes de poder pensar de novo, Luna já o abraçava suavemente e colava seus lábios nos dele.

Ao contrário do último beijo que eles haviam trocado, Harry teve tempo de corresponder. Passou os braços pela cintura dela, investindo a língua para a frente, no desejo de tê-la o mais próximo de si. A puxou de encontro ao seu corpo, e ela foi sem resistência. A alma de Harry estava novamente feliz, Sirius, Voldemort, Rony, Hermione e Gina estavam esquecidos. Tudo o que ocupava a mente de Harry era um turbilhão de pensamentos sobre Luna: como ela era linda, como ela tinha um sorriso contagiante, como ela podia ser engraçada e como ela escondia tudo aquilo sobre um véu de transparência e condescendência. Lembrou dela chorando, dela sorrindo, dela o beijando, dela partindo, dela voltando, dela dormindo, dela o mirando. Lembrou de quando a conheceu, lembrou de quando a viu novamente, lembrou da primeira impressão, e comparou tudo aquilo com as batidas desenfreadas de seu coração e com a idéia nefasta de tê-la ali, na cabana de Hagrid. Sorriu no meio do beijo achando tudo lindo e brilhante, até mesmo a chuva que escorria pela janela e fazia aquele barulho engraçado.

"O que houve?" ela murmurou, os lábios ainda colados nos dele, sorrindo.

"É só o pensamento de como eu te amo..."

"Isso te faz sorrir?"

"Faz"

"Que bom, você realmente deve me amar muito"

"O que te leva a pensar assim?"

"O fato de que eu não te vejo sorrir desde que o Sirius Black morreu"

"Oh, certo, você está certa. Eu te amo um tantão assim, ó!" e abriu os braços, a soltando de encontro á suas coxas. Ela riu, enquanto os braços dele se estendiam até as juntas arderem.

"Está certo, eu entendi. Pode parar"

"Isso te constrange?"

"Não tem ninguém para ver para que eu tenha motivos de ficar constrangida"

"E o que te leva a pensar que ninguém pode sair no meio da chuva para nos procurar?"

"De mim ninguém vai sentir falta. De você, só o Rony e a Mione, mas eles devem estar ocupados com outras coisas"

"Como?"

"Eu os vi saindo de fininho na direção da sala dos monitores..." Luna levantou uma sobrancelha bem alto, e depois sorriu "Entende?"

Mas ele não respondeu. Apenas a encarou longamente e fez um sinal afirmativo com a cabeça. Ela sorriu e se apoiou nele; provavelmente não fazia idéia dos sentimentos que despertava nele quando suas peles roçavam...

"A gente bem que podia sair de fininho também, né?"

"Sair de fininho para onde?" sua voz estava trêmula ao responder.

"Ah, Harry, que tal para debaixo das cobertas? Estou congelando..."

"Eu..." ele pestanejou durante alguns segundos, e depois tomou coragem para completar a frase "Eu vou te manter quentinha..."

"Bem, bem, assim é bem melhor!" e, sorrindo, ela se aconchegou melhor á ele e plantou um beijo na curva de seu pescoço. Ele tremeu.

"Luna..."

"Quê?" ela o beijou mais uma vez, no ombro.

"Não faça isso"

"Por quê?"

"Eu posso perder o controle" ela riu alto e depois o encarou nos olhos e lhe beijou a boca com suavidade.

"Então perca"


End file.
